There is Only One Titan Truth!
by shinshinjane
Summary: The Aoyoma boys(aka the four geniuses) some how got sent to the world of AoT/SnK during a Kid heist, and now they're in pinch situation to get back home and to figure out the mystery of the Walls that has guarded the last of humanity for over a hundred years. Detective Conan & Magic Kaito belong to Gosho Aoyoma and Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama
1. Prologue

Fate has it's own interesting and strange why of controlling how our lives are played out for us.

Not everything is set in stone.

We can't control what happens around us.

An yet, things happen unintentionally.

So much so that we can't come up with the realistic logic behind all of it.

But sometimes, we need to think out side of the box of our comfort space.

No matter how dire the situation is, never let go of a good Poker Face.

For there is only one truth...

* * *

 ** **This is my first Detective Conan, Magic Kaito and Attack on Titan crossover. I've had this story saved in the back for a while now and I hadn't gotten around the time to wright out the ideal storylines, so forgive me for not being completely detailed in some of the future chapters and for any long waiting updating's too. If anyone has any suggestions, please leave them in the comments below.****


	2. Chapter 1

****I can't wright out a good Osaka-ben, so try to bare with it please?****

* * *

It was past midnight as four young teens sand on the roof top of the History Museum in Tokyo, three detectives and one magician. These are the four genius boys the world has ever known.

Earlier today Kaitou KID sent a notice that said 'Tonight at the fullest, I shall steal the Blue and White wings.' The fullest meaning the full moon, and full hour is at midnight. Conan wanted to go as his real self Kudo Shinichi, Haibara strongly disagrees for the Black Organization could spot him, but after seeing KID disguising Kudo time after time she reluctantly agrees to use a five hour antidote.

Shinichi's rival and friend Hattori Heiji detective of the west also came to Kid's heist event fallowed by the detective of Ekoda High School Habuka Sagurur. Who's solved more cases in both England and Japan than Heiji thus making Hakuba the most irritating rival in Hattori's case.

After a lot of bickering between the Osaka detective and the half British detective, the lights went out and smoke emerge from the air vents. KID has made his nightly appearance.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen!"

Kaitou KID announce to his audients, and by audients he meant the KID swat team, detectives and KID fans. Everyone Cheered or yelled at the Phantom Thief for many reasons, after his greetings, the magician thief then levitating the jewel of from the display table and the three teenage detectives ran after KID while the police swat team tries their best to get themselves untangled in their 'dog pile on KID' attempt again.

Which leads up to this moment, KID holding the Blue & White crystal shard in his inside pocket as the battle of wits begins. "You got no where to go KID, there's no winds to help your escape." Hakuba is right there were no night winds tonight and the police helicopters are on their way here, KID can tell by he overheard Nakamouri orders his team to send in the choppers. "Well, for the time being, shall we begin our battle?" KID replies to his rivals. Shinichi seem to be the only one to notice a laser dot moving towards the Thief's head.

Not wasting anytime, Shinichi lunges forward at KID pushes him out of the way just in time to see a bullet shot at floor beside where he just stood. "It's a sniper! Get cover!" Heiji didn't need to be told twice, as he drag the British detective over to the other side of the roof. If he hadn't the bullet that was flying at him would have killed not only him but Hakuba as well.

* * *

"Who's shooting? there wasn't suppose to be any violence at a KID heist!" Hakuba shouts over the round of bullets, "It seems t'at day didn't get ta message." Heiji replies "I thought I was the one calling the shoots here?" "This is no time for stupid jokes, KID!" Shinichi yells at the Thief's bad joke timing.

Shinichi took out a pair of glasses slips them on activating the scope lenses to see the person or persons responsible for the shooting, and he didn't like who they were.

"KID, why are 'they' after you?" he ask, no, demand seriously. The thief was surprised and ask "You're after 'them' too, Mententei-kun?!" Hakuba raises his head over the air vent from his and Heiji's cover place "Oy! what are you talking about? Explain-!" he was cut off short when Heiji pulls him back down before a bullet could make its way into his brain, "Aho! Don't get up!" Heiji yells at the half British detective.

In just three seconds the shooting subsided and the sound of running footsteps grew softer then loader, and closer to their barricade location. The doors slammed open "Sorry boys, the show is now canceled." KID hiss at the man's name with such anger "Snake." This man, Snake, he's the cause of the shooting! just how many stray bullets might have hit innocent by standers!?

Snake pointed his gun around the area "Now then, Kaitou KID hand over Pandora or this bullet will find it's way into anyone's head here." KID hesitated for a moment before taking out the crystal from hidden breast pocket and hold it up to the moonlight. It did glow, but it's not Pandora. "It's not the jewel you're looking for, Snake." "You lie! It is Pandora, my sources told me was that crystal is linked to immortality. So of course, it's Pandora! Kuroba Toichi!"

"Kuroba!?" Three detectives astounded as KID clench his teeth in anger, while Snake laugh "As if you detectives didn't figure it out already... Kaitou KID 1412 is Kuroba Toichi! I knew you somehow survive the fire, but I'll make sure there wont be any mistakes this time."

* * *

There he said it, Snake a Black Organization member openly admitted that he was the one responsible for the late magician Toichi Kuroba death, and that he was Kaitou KID. But Kuroba Toichi is already dead Shinichi knew this because his father wanted to salved Kuroba-sans death but the police didn't let him saying it was an accident. So the Kaitou KID who is here with them is someone else, someone who is close to Kuroba Toichi.

Heiji heard about Kuroba Toichi's death, but being it revealed as an actual murder is shocking and to be carried out by the same Men in Black Kudo is after. Is even more surprising. Hakuba didn't know what to think! All he ever wanted was to capture KID and to confirm his theory that Kuroba Kaito is indeed Kaitou KID, But now this guy came in and starts shooting at him, KID and two other detectives just to get the crystal, then explains his true motives on both the jewel and the Death of Kuroba Toichi.

Shinichi yelled over at the disgusting Snake of a man "So you admitted that you were the one who killed Kuroba Toichi?!" "He's not dead! He's right there!" He fully believes that Kuroba Toichi is still alive, glancing over at KID, Hattori and Hakuba all nodding their heads believing what they were all thinking and that they're all in on agreement of a temporary truce. Shinichi and Heiji silently thank Dr. Agasa for the new gadgets and upgrades he provided for them.

Shinichi's gadgets are the same only more durable and fitting for him as his real formal self along with some extra pieces in case something goes wrong, while Heiji got a few of the same gadgets as Kudo such as the flashlight wristwatch and a turbo engine transporter in a form of a bike. But the one gadget Dr. Agasa made specially for Heiji was the extendable Kendo sword, easy to keep hidden in jacket or pants pocket and can be mistaken as a large flashlight.

Heiji then spoke where Shinichi left off "And ya goal is to find a jewel that may or may not exist." "It does exist!" Snake yelled getting impatient with them. Getting up from their hiding spot, KID, Shinichi, Heiji and Saguru made their way to face Snake and his men they were a couple feet away from them and two steps back at the roof ledge."Who would have known that such a disgusting man can cause so much pain, in daylight shadows." "Who cares!? No one is going to hear a word from any of you ever again!" Snake points his gun at them trying to pick which one to shoot at.

With their gadgets ready in arms the four geniuses declare "We will stop you and your Organization! So that no one else has to suffer! That is our vow!" just as those worlds left their mouths the Crystal in KID's right hand glowed evermore brighter than before, so brightly that it could be mistaken as one of KID's flash bombs.

It was so bright, that Snake accidently pulled the trigger and the bullet hit the crystal in the Phantom Thief's hand shattering it into four shards flying at each of the guys open palm hands. And if that wasn't enough, a clap of thunder and lightning soon fallow after the crystal got shattered. It struck the museum's poll tower and when the blinding light finally faded away, Snake and his men were the only ones standing when the police helicopters finally arrived at the seen. With no other choice Snake ordered his men to retreat.

* * *

"What the hell happened here!?" Nakamori demanded after seeing the destruction here tonight, turning to his team he orders "I want everything checked out, leave no place undetected until we find KID and those teen detectives!" "Yes Sir!" Nakamori looked over the edge trying to see if KID had fly off into the night, or anyone moving a bout.

If only he had known that Kudo, Hattori, Hakuba and KID had really vanished into the night.

* * *

 **So... how is it? it's been a long time since I'd started this story, can't wait to continue on the next chapter. Though it's going to be a while got a little dog to take care of at the moment, so it's going to be a slow update.**

 **See ya later**


End file.
